1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting assembly and an electronic device having the connecting assembly; more particularly, the invention relates to a connecting assembly adapted for a detachable electronic device and a detachable electronic device having the connecting assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In the information era, touch modules have been acting as the input components of various electronic devices, and touch display devices (e.g., tablet PCs) capable of performing both the touch function and the display function have gained popularity in recent years. However, in order to satisfy the requirements for compactness and light weight, functions and expandability of the tablet PCs are slightly insufficient as compared to the desktop computers or the notebook computers that require relatively large operational space.
In view of the above, a docking station has been proposed according to the related art, and the tablet PC may be assembled to the conventional docking station to expand its functions (e.g., performing a function of a standard keyboard). Said tablet PC and said docking station are often assembled together by means of a connecting assembly, and thus how to easily and rapidly assemble the tablet PC to the docking station or disassemble the tablet PC from the docking station is crucial to the design of the connecting assembly.